Geschichte:Halopedia - Wettschreiben/EhmPehOh
Meine Geschichte zum Fan Fiction Wettschreiben trägt den Titel "We're not going anywhere" und ist vom Halo: Reach Debüt-Trailerinspiriert. "We're not going anywhere" Jedes mal wenn seine Kampfstiefel auf das Gitterdeck der Euphrates aufschlugen, klang es, als ob man mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf eine Stahlwand einprügeln würde. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren schon daran gewöhnt, jedoch war die Taktrate der Schritte diesmal besonders hoch. Staff Sergeant Tarkov sprintete den Steg zu seinem HEV so schnell es seine ODST Rüstung zuließ. Sein Fireteam, bestehend aus den fähigsten Soldaten des 19. Shock Troops Battalion der 105. Marine Expeditionary Unit, wartete bei den Absprungkapseln auf das Briefing. Während er vom Besprechungsraum zum Hanger mit den HEV's rannte, überlegte er nochmal, wie er seinen Männern und Frauen die folgende Mission beibringen würde. Sie würden alle seine Befehle durchführen, die er ihnen erteilen würde, jedoch wäre dieser Auftrag besonders schwer zu akzeptieren. Fireteam „Echelon“ stand in einer Reihe vor den HEV's. „Rührt euch.“ rief Tarkov deutlich, aber leicht außer Atem zu seinen Leuten. „Colonel Teller hat unseren aktuellen Auftrag gekänzelt. Wir werden, mit dem Rest der Flotte zur Verteidigung von Reach abkommandiert.“ Reach vor der Verglasung zu retten, hatte in dieser Phase des Krieges höchste Priorität. Alle wussten, dass dieses Unterfangen wohl scheitern würde. Bisher konnte keine Kolonie vor der erbarmungslosen Allianz beschützt werden. Jedoch waren auch noch nie so viele Schiffe, Orbitale Verteidigungsplattformen und Bodentruppen an einem Ort versammelt, was bei allen Soldaten eine gewisse Hoffnung weckte. „Wir haben den Kontakt zu den Bodeneinheiten auf Reach verloren. Das Kommunikationsrelay der Raumstation Syracuse leitet den Funk nicht mehr zum Planeten um und umgekehrt. Wenn wir den Kontakt nicht wieder herstellen können, sieht sich das Oberkommando gezwungen, einen Großteil des Planeten mit Thermo-Nuklearen-Waffen zu beschießen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Allianz auf Reach Fuß fasst! Daher ist es unsere Aufgabe, die Sendeanlage wieder zum laufen zu bringen.“ Bis hier hin klang die Mission schwierig, aber für die kampferprobten ODST's nicht außergewöhnlich. Ein leichter, kaum bemerkbarer Seufzer entfleuchte Tarkov bevor er fort fuhr. „Jedoch...“ er machte eine kleine Pause. „... blockiert ein Allianz Kreuzer unsere Anflugschneise. Wir müssen daher mit Team Extinction ein kleinen Umweg zu einer OVP machen, um den Weg frei zu räumen.“ Lance Corporal Lica unterbrach ihn in seinem Gedankengang: „Und was sollen wir dann bei den HEV's, Sarge?“LCPL Etel Lica, die Funkerin des Teams, hielt nie lange mit ihren Fragen hinter dem Berg. „Was glaubst du, warum man uns Höllenspringer nennt?“ erwiderte Tarkov angespannt. Er wusste, dass die Kapseln zur Landung auf Planeten konzipiert waren und nicht zum Transport der ODST's von Schiffen auf Raumstationen aber diesmal waren die Pelicans im Hangar der Fregatte Euphrates schon reserviert. „Wir benutzen die Schubdüsen, um vor dem Aufprall abzubremsen, dann aktivieren wir die Magnethalterungen der Kapseln, um nicht von der Station abzuprallen. Die K.I. der orbitalen Verteidigung von Reach, Auntie Dot, hat alles bereits durch gerechnet. Wir landen in der Nähe der Luftschleuse Bravo. Wir haben nur 45 Minuten bis der Colonel den Orbitalbeschuss der Oberfläche anordnen muss, also ab in die POD's!“ Tarkov hatte jeden Rest Lockerheit aus seiner Stimme verbannt. Alle 6 Mitglieder von Echelon waren in den Kapseln. Die untere Luke der Euphrates öffnete sich und in den Monitoren der HEV's erschien der Absprungcountdown. Sich in einer Kapsel aus dem Orbit auf einen Planeten schießen zu lassen, benötigte normalerweise eine gute Planung und Vorbereitung. Das geringe Zeitfenster machte dies jedoch unmöglich und so musste diesmal alles etwas schneller gehen. „Abschuss in 10 Sekunden“ ertönte eine leblose Stimme. SSgt. Tarkov verspiegelte sein Visier. Sein persönlicher Brauch war es, dies erst zu tun, wenn die Luke der Kapsel weggesprengt wurde. Diese Mission war wirklich anders. „3, 2, 1“. Ein Zittern ging durch das HEV und ein flaues Gefühl setzte in der Magengegend ein. Er spürte wie er die künstliche Schwerkraft der Euphrates verließ und mit seinen Männern und Frauen Richtung Orbitale Verteidigungsplattform „Maribeau Verdi“ abgeschossen wurde. Sobald er die Fregatte verlassen hatte, aktivierte die Kapsel ihre eigene Schwerkraft. „E.T.A., 1 Minute und 38 Sekunden.“ meldete ihm die leblose Stimme erneut. Auf den Monitoren in den Kapseln erschien ein älterer Mann mit deutlich angegrautem Haar und ein weiterer ODST. Der ältere Mann war Colonel Teller. Sein Gesicht war so markant, dass man sich stets an eben dieses erinnern würde. Der ODST war nur durch die ID im Display zu identifizieren. Es war Sergeant James Coady, Führer des Teams Extinction. „Sergeant Tarkov, Sergeant Coady, Sie wissen beide worum es hier geht. Wir stehen am Abgrund. Daher möchte ich ihnen nur noch eins mit auf den Weg geben.“ Ein Feuer war in seinen Augen zu sehen, so als ob der Colonel am liebsten selbst mit fliegen würde. „Machen Sie die Schweine fertig! Colonel Teller, Ende.“ Sein Bild verschwand von dem Monitor bevor die Beiden hätten antworten können. Die Manövrierdüsen wurden aktiviert und die HEV's drehten sich und machten eine leichte Kurve. Jetzt kam Reach zum Vorschein. Die Rot-Orange leuchtende Sonne war noch hinter dem Planeten versteckt. Erst nach der letzten Kurskorrektur würde Tarkov sein Ziel zu Gesicht bekommen. Dafür hatte er ab jetzt sein Team und ein Teil von Extinction im Blickfeld. Coadys Team startete zeitgleich von der Euphrates. „E.T.A., 1 Minute.“ Die Stimme ging ihm irgendwie auf die Nerven. „Ok Leute, jetzt wird’s heiß.“ Tarkovs Stimme war noch immer voller Ernst. Dies würde sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern. „Wenn Ihr noch Fragen habt, dann stellt sie nun.“ In einer Minute Missionsdetails erläutern, die sonst in mehreren Stunden hätten geklärt werden können? Lächerlich! Aber auf dieser Mission mussten sie einfach nur seinen Befehlen folgen. „Wie kommen wir von der Maribeau Verdi zur Syracuse?“ fragte Corporal Meyer, der 2. Mann nach Tarkov. „Wir nehmen einen der Pelicans der Maribeau Verdi. Laut Dot müssten sich noch 3 im Haupthangar befinden. Sobald wir die Station gesäubert haben, machen wir die MAC einsatzbereit.“ Mit den Geschützen der Orbitalen Verteidigungsplattform wäre nicht einmal ein Allianz Sturmträger ein Problem. „Auntie Dot feuert dann mit der Kanone auf den Kreuzer und ermöglicht uns somit eine sichere Passage zum Kommunikationsrelay.“ Die letzte Kurskorrektur wurde automatisch eingeleitet. „E.T.A., 30 Sekunden.“ Die Schubdüsen zündeten. Wenn jetzt alles klappte, müssten die HEV's langsam auf der Orbitalen Verteidigungsplattform aufsetzen und mit den Halterungen an der Station festmachen. Tarkov sah auf eine der Anzeigen in seiner Kanzel. 100 m, 50 m, 20 m, 10 m. Es war soweit. Das HEV schlug auf die Maribeau Verdi auf. Sehr unsanft. Er war sicher angedockt, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Die Luke wurde abgesprengt. Atmosphäre entwich. Sofort setzte die Schwerelosigkeit ein. Tarkov hielt sich mit einem Arm an der Halterung in der Kapsel fest während er, recht mühsam, versuchte, sich mit seinen magnetischen Stiefeln sich an der Station festzu machen. Keiner von ihnen hatte mobile Manövrierdüsen dabei. Wer jetzt verloren ging, würde in den Weiten des Epsilon-Eridani-Systems dahin schwinden. Ein dumpfes Klacken signalisierte ihm, dass er sicher auf der Station befestigt war. „Die Luftschleuse Bravo ist nur 25 Meter in östlicher Richtung entfernt“ meldete Private First Class Everett über Funk. Es verging nicht lange und beide Fireteams waren vor der Luftschleuse versammelt. Corporal Cassidy, Mitglied von Extinction, öffnete die Versiegelung und die schweren Schotten der Schleuse begannen sich zu bewegen. „Sobald wir drinnen sind, auf Feindkontakt vorbereiten. Dot meldet mindestens 3 Allianz Enterschiffe an der Station.“ funkte Sgt. Coady an beide Teams. Die Schleuse war vollständig geöffnet. Alle 12 ODST's gingen hinein. Die Schleuse schloss sich hinter ihnen automatisch und die Dekompression wurde eingeleitet. Künstliche Schwerkraft. Endlich. Das Schott zur Station öffnete sich. Die Marines sicherten den Eingang. „Echelon, wir säubern das Ladedeck der MAC. Extinction, ihr sichert den Haupthangar!“ rief Tarkov. Ein leises „Roger“ war über Funk zu hören. Coady und seine Männer rückten mit geschulterten Waffen den Gang zu ihrer Mitte entlang. Tarkov und sein Team stürmten den Gang rechts von ihnen, Richtung Munitionsdepot, hinunter. Sie gingen nur etwa 20 Meter, bis sie auf den ersten Eliten stießen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu den ODST's aber ihre Schritte waren unüberhörbar. Bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, brach sein Schild unter der Last von 6 Salven aus M7S Maschinenpistolen zusammen und sein toter Körper sank Blutüberströmt zu Boden. Im Eingang zum Raum, in dem sich der Elite befand, wurde es laut. Piepsige Stimmen waren zu hören. Tarkov wusste, das waren Grunts. Echelon stürmte in den Raum. Die 6 Grunts, die aufgeschreckt umher irrten wurden schnell und lautlos mit den schallgedämpften Waffen nieder gestreckt. Auf dem weiteren Weg, den Korridor entlang, stießen sie auf keine Gegenwehr mehr. Hatten sich alle Allianz-Kräfte auf Team Extinction konzentriert? Nein. Die Schotten zum Depot waren geöffnet und das Leuchten der Armschilde der Schakale war schon von außen zu sehen. Tarkov und sein Team wurden anscheinend nicht bemerkt, was ein enormer Vorteil war. Das Munitionsdepot war eine große Halle, die vollgestellt war mit meterhohen Paletten voller Eisen-Wolfram-Geschosse, Raketen und 40mm sowie 70mm Patronen für die Pelican's. Schön verwinkelt. „Ich zähle 7 Kontakte“ flüsterte Private First Class Dorka Bartók, die sich am Eingang postiert hatte. Private Bartók war die Aufklärerin des Teams. Eine Virtuosin mit dem Kampfmesser. Davon überzeugte sie ihr Team wiedereinmal, als sie schnell und ungesehen in den Raum huschte und sich an einen Schakal heran pirschte, der im toten Winkel der anderen stand. Bartók hatte offensichtlich keine Berührungsängste, denn sie packte den Schakal an dem Teil des Kopfes, der wie ein Schnabel wirkte, riss ihn nach hinten und rammte ihm das gezückte Messer in den Hals. Mit einer schnellen Vorwärtsbewegung öffnete sie seine Halsschlagader und in wenigen Sekunden war ein Großteil seines Blutes über eine Palette mit MAC Geschossen vergossen. „Korrigiere. 6 Kontakte.“ Der Rest postierte sich hinter weiteren Paletten im Raum. „Jeder nimmt einen!“ befahl der Sergeant knapp. Sie markierten ihre persönlichen Ziele. „Auf 3.“ Tarkov hatte seinen Gegner bereits im kreisförmigen Reflexvisier seiner Maschinenpistole und wollte gerade anfangen zu zählen, da durchbrach Plasmafeuer die Stille. Private Everett wurde mit einem Schuss in den Kopf getötet. Einen Schakal hatten sie übersehen. Das Team erwiderte das Feuer. Tarkov schoss 4 Kugeln in den Oberkörper seines Gegners, der daraufhin nach hinten wegklappte. Er schaute nicht mehr nach, ob der Feind wirklich tot war, sondern drehte sich blitzschnell um und feuerte auf den vorher verborgenen Schakal. Sein Schild absorbierte die Kugeln, jedoch überlasteten die letzten Projektile sein Armschild. Tarkov wollte zu seiner M6S greifen, nachladen würde zu lange dauern, da warf Bartók den Schakal mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht um. Sie stürzten aus seinem Blickfeld. Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er lud ein volles Magazin in seine Maschinenpistole während er Deckung suchte. In seinem Display waren nur noch 2 Ziele markiert, die aber eine geschützte Position bezogen und Echelon unter Feuer nahmen. Meyer wollte gerade zu einer M9 Granate greifen, als er über Funk hörte: „Nicht! Es sei denn, du willst die Raketen zur Explosion bringen.“ Tarkov dachte mit, die Schakale hingegen nicht und schossen weiterhin wild umher. „Eine Blend, los!“ Meyer befolgte Tarkov's Befehl und warf eine Blendgranate in Richtung der Feinde. Direkt nach dem Blitz stürmte CPL Meyer auf einen der paralysierten Schakale zu. Der andere war bereits von mehreren Kugeln durchsiebt, als er den, noch immer blinden Schakal einfach zu Boden trat. Eine Kugel aus seiner M6S später und schon musste man das Gehirn des Schakals mit einem Schwamm wegwischen. „Doc!“ rief Lica aus der Stille. „Was ist mit Everett?“ Aber dafür brauchte Private First Class Donát „Doc“ Szabo keine Diagnose mehr stellen. Es war für alle sichtbar. Zwar war es nur ein Kopftreffer, aber Private Everett's Leiche fehlte beinahe der gesamte Oberkörper. Diese Plasmaladungen machten nur selten Verwundete. Bartók trat blutbesudelt hinter der Palette vor, hinter der sie aus dem Sichtfeld von Ssgt. Tarkov verschwand. Glücklicherweise war es kein rotes Blut. „Scheiße. Sie haben Michael erwischt.“ Es blieb keine Zeit für Trauer. Die Mission war noch lange nicht vorbei. „Wir müssen mit dem Frachtaufzug zum Ladedeck, Sir!“ rief Meyer mit Nachdruck zu seinem Truppführer. „Corporal, Sie und Bartók sichern den Aufzug.“ Tarkov überlegte kurz, was mit Everett passieren sollte. Sie ließen niemals Kameraden zurück. Aber diesmal ging es nicht anders. „Doc, Lica, ab zum Aufzug. Everett ist an Bord einer UNSC Raumstation. Er ist hier gut aufgehoben.“ Das glaubte er nicht einmal selbst. Es spielte aber keine Rolle. Sie betraten alle den Aufzug und fuhren langsam 2 Decks zur Feuerkontrolle der MAC nach oben. „Wir müssen die manuelle Sicherung betätigen, die die Allianz deaktiviert hat. Dann kann Dot den Lademechanismus der MAC wieder kontrollieren, und wir reißen der Allianz so richtig den Arsch auf!“ Keiner wusste genau, was die Allianz hier vor hatte. Der Aufzug kam an. Die Tür öffnete sich und violette Geschosse drangen in die Kabine. Doc war der erste, der getroffen wurde. 4 Nadeln drangen in seine Brust ein. Ein weiteres Projektil streifte Meyer. Die Nadeln des Allianz Nadelwerfers waren so scharf, dass seine Rüstung am Unterarm aufgebrochen wurde und sein Arm um Haaresbreite abgetrennt worden wäre. Um Doc war es noch schlimmer bestellt. Doc torkelte nach hinten. Die anderen traten aus dem Aufzug. Noch rechtzeitig, bevor Doc in einer Lila Wolke aufging. Ein Gemisch aus Splittern, Blut und inneren Organen. „Runter!“ schrie Tarkov. Er zog den Stift seiner Granate und schleuderte sie zu den Eliten. Der Knall und die Druckwelle der M9 Granate waren in geschlossenen Räumen so gewaltig, dass Tarkov an die Wand hinter ihm gestoßen wurde, obwohl er sich mindestens 8 Meter vom Explosionszentrum entfernt befunden hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Eliten in dem Inferno getötet wurden. Was von ihnen übrig war, war nicht größer als die Granate, die sie auslöschte. Nur noch einer stützte sich wackelig vom Boden ab. Sein rechter Arm fehlte. Tarkov hoffte, dass einer der Anderen dem Eliten den Rest geben würde denn er war dazu im Moment nicht in der Lage. Es war Lica, die ihm die M7S in den Nacken drückte und den Rest des Magazins entleerte. Obwohl die M7 eine Kleinkaliberwaffe war, trennte es dem Eliten den Kopf von den Schultern. Schredder-Munition. „Lica, die Sicherung.“ hustete Tarkov, während er sich aufrichtete und dabei das stachelige Objekt in der Mitte des Raumes sah. Darum war die Station also nur außer Betrieb. Die Allianz brachte eine Bombe mit den Enterschiffen an Bord, weil die MAC alle größeren Feindschiffe zerstört hätte, die in Waffenreichweite gekommen wären. Die Allianz lernte immer mehr dazu. Verdammt. Zum Glück hatten die Eliten keine Zeit, sie zu aktivieren. Lica brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, um den Lademechanismus in Gang zu bringen. „Sekundärziel Charlie wird anvisiert.“ ertönte die Stimme von Auntie Dot über die Lautsprecher während die Station sich auf das Ziel ausrichtete. „Sekundärziel Charlie in 152.000 km Entfernung anvisiert. M.A.C. Geladen und feuerbereit. Beschuss in 15 Sekunden.“ Tarkov und das was von Echelon übrig war, begaben sich auf den Weg zum Hangar. Sie waren nicht einmal aus dem Ladedeck heraus als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, gepaart mit einem gewaltigen Beben einsetzte. Das war der erste Schuss der Maribeau Verdi. Meyer versorgte noch seine Wunde notdürftig mit Bioschaum als die Gruppe, ohne auf weiteren Feindkontakt zu stoßen, im Haupthangar ankamen. Sgt. Coady hockte an der Wand, die ein Enterschiff der Allianz durchbrochen hatte. Sein Visier war nicht mehr verspiegelt. Coady wirkte abwesend. Sein gesamtes Team war tot. „James?“ fragte ihn sein Freund Tarkov leise. „Los. Geht und bringt die Mission zu Ende“. Das war das letzte was Tarkov von Coady hörte. Ein Blick auf die Missionsuhr verriet Tarkov, dass sie nur noch 12 Minuten hatten und er Coady's Worte unbedingt beherzigen musste. „Alle Mann an Bord des Pelican. Sofortiger Start!“ Meyer ging durch die Maschine ins Cockpit. Er war der einzige des Teams, der eine D77H fliegen konnte. Die Luke schloss sich hinter Tarkov, der als letztes an Bord ging. Die Halterungen lösten sich und der Pelican schwebte langsam Richtung Schleuse. Der Transporter war gerade ein Paar Sekunden im All da wurde eine Funkverbindung aufgebaut. Colonel Teller. „Gute Arbeit Sergeant! Der Kreuzer ist nur noch Schrott! Aber der Bastard konnte noch einige Seraph's starten, bevor er getroffen wurde.“ Mist. Ein Pelican hat Seraph's nichts entgegen zu setzen. „Eine Staffel Longsword's wird den Feind abfangen, damit Sie zur Syracuse können.“ Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht. „Danke Sir. Wir brauchen 5 Minuten zum Ziel. Wir erledigen diesen Job!“ Diesmal glaubte er an seine Worte. „Wir geben Ihnen Deckung. Ich brauche dringend eine Verbindung zu meiner Nummer 1, also viel Glück! Teller, Ende.“ Etwa 20 Longsword's rasten am Pelican vorbei und griffen die 7 Seraph's an. „Corporal, flieg uns einfach durch die Seraph's.“ Der Befehl klang einfacher als er war. Noch 100.000 Kilometer von der Station entfernt entbrannte eine riesige Schlacht. Überall durchzogen Abgasfahnen der ASGM10-Raketen der Longsword's und Allianz Plasma den Orbit um Reach. Die Longsword's waren 3 zu 1 in der Überzahl, aber viele der Raketen durchschlugen die Schilde der Seraph's nicht. Immer mehr Longsword's Explodierten, als plötzlich Archer Raketen der Euphrates die Longsword's unterstützten. Das war zu viel für die Schilder der Allianz Raumjäger. Meyer gab sein Bestes und manövrierte mitten durch das Schlachtfeld mit all dem Feuer und Trümmern. Glücklicherweise konzentrierten sich die Seraph's auf die restlichen Longsword's. „Noch 3.000 Kilometer bis zur Station.“ meldete Meyer, also noch wenige Sekunden. Meyer begann, den Pelican in den Hangar zu steuern. Keine leichte Aufgabe. Die Station war klein und der Hangar nur knapp größer als der Pelican. Dennoch war die Landung sanft. Sobald die Außenschotten geschlossen waren, stiegen die 4 ODST's heraus zum Lift. Der Aufzug musste nur ein Deck nach oben zum Kontrollraum. Als die Türen öffneten, erwarteten alle Feindkontakt, aber der Raum war leer. Sollte es so einfach sein? „Lica.“ mehr musste Tarkov nicht sagen und der LCPL bewegte sich zur Hauptkonsole. Tarkov ging ein paar Schritte auf die erhöhte Plattform, auf der alle Kontrolleinheiten standen. Bartók und Meyer sicherten den Raum links und rechts vom Fahrstuhl. „Sarge, keine Schäden an der Station. Die Systeme sind einfach nur abgeschal...“ Lica's Satz endete abrupt als aus dem nichts ein Partikelschwert sie von hinten durchbohrte. Eine Falle! Ein Zeloten Feldmeister und 2 weitere getarnte Elite-Spzialeinheiten wurden sichtbar. Lica stürzte zu Boden, als der Zelot das Schwert aus ihren Körper zog und Tarkov erblickte. Tarkov schoss sofort sein gesamtes Magazin leer, aber den Schild konnte er damit nicht durchdringen. Der Zelot holte zum Hieb aus. Es war Glück, dass Tarkov einen Schritt zurück machte und die Stufe der Erhöhung nicht bedachte. Er fiel nach hinten und entging nur so dem Tod um ein paar Zentimeter. Ein blau glühender Kratzer überzog seinen mattschwarzen Brustpanzer. Meyer und Bartók nahmen die anderen ins Visier. Mit den Schwertern waren die Eliten ihnen weit überlegen. Sie schossen beide auf den näheren und töteten ihn. 120 Schuss überlebt kein Elite! In der Zeit gelang es dem anderen Elite jedoch, zu Meyer zu sprinten. Mit einem Hieb wurde Meyer in 2 Hälften gespalten. Die Rüstung schmolz und das Fleisch wurde sofort kauterisiert. Er war augenblicklich tot. Tarkov lag am Boden, zog seine M6S und schoss gezielt gegen den Kopf des Zeloten. Noch immer ohne Wirkung. Der Zelot holte mit seinem Bein aus und trat Tarkov mit so viel Wucht in den Magen, dass sein Harnisch brach. Und mit ihm seine Rippen. Bartók versuchte, den Zeloten mit ihrer M6S zu erledigen und somit Tarkov zu retten, als sie vom Partikelschwert des anderen Eliten aufgespießt wurde. Die Waffe fiel zu Boden und der Elite kam nah an Bartók heran. „Stirb Ketzer“ übertrug die Übersetztungssoftware in den Helm. „Dich nehme ich mit in die Hölle!“ schrie Lica, griff nach ihrem Messer und rammte es den Eliten von unten zwischen seine Mandibeln in den Kopf. Die Spitze der Klinge brach an der Innenseite des Helmes ab. Sie würde ihr Versprechen halten. Der Zelot sah Bartók zusammen mit seinem Kampfgefährten sterben. Er drehte sich zu Tarkov, um ihm den Rest zu geben. Nur blickte er diesmal in den Lauf von Bartók's M6S, die Tarkov aufgehoben hatte. Ein leises Klicken der Pistole, dann würde alles vorbei sein. Die Schüsse von LCPL Bartók hatten den Schild des Zeloten überlastet. Die letzte Kugel in der Waffe raste auf ihn zu, seinen Rachen entlang und verteilte sein Stammhirn blutig auf den Konsolen. Tarkov mühte sich auf. Er musste, bevor er an den inneren Blutungen sterben würde, die Syracuse zum laufen bringen. Er schaffte es gerade so zur Konsole. Lica hatte alles eingestellt bevor sie starb. Er musste nur noch auf das blinkende „Hochfahren“ drücken, was er gerade so noch schaffte. Dann sank er zusammen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne kam über Reach zum Vorschein. Allmählich hörte er Rauschen und dann Funk in seinem Lautsprecher. Es war Colonel Teller. „... Ich brauche Sie in diesem Gefecht Nummer 1.“ … „Nummer 1, bestätigen!“ … „Nummer 1. Hören Sie mich?“ Mission erfüllt. „Hier ist Sierra 259. Sie haben Spartaner auf der Oberfläche, Sir. Wir gehen nirgendwo hin!“ Ende Kategorie:Halo Fanfiction Kategorie:Halo Kategorie:Halopedia - Wettschreiben